1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a hearing assistance device disposed and structured to be removably secured in an operative position behind the ear of the user. The device may be structured for repeated reuse or for disposable after one or a relatively few uses and includes biasing capabilities structured to exert a sufficient, forwardly and outwardly directed force on the ear to dispose and maintain it in an enhanced hearing orientation, when the hearing assistance device is in the operative position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern day hearing aids are typically electroacoustic devices which fit in or behind a wearer's ear. As such, devices of this type are designed to amplify and modulate sound for the wearer. Moreover, every modern day electronic hearing aid comprises operative components including a microphone, loud speaker or receiver, battery and electronic circuitry. The electronic circuitry varies among devices and generally falls into different categories based on the type of audio processing (either analog or digital) and the type of control circuitry such as being adjustable or programmable.
Accordingly, modern technology has developed the electronic hearing aid to the point where the hearing impaired are no longer significantly disadvantaged in terms of interpreting speech and ambient sound. However, in earlier times such modern, electronic devices were, of course, not available. Instead, the individual who had difficulty hearing frequently relied on mechanical devices, such as, an “ear trumpet” or “ear horn”. These devices were passive, funnel-like amplification cones designed to gather sound energy and direct it into or towards the ear canal. Modern day devices working on the same principal may generally include bone anchored hearing aids and/or cochlear implants. However, as previously used the “horn type” hearing aids included a tapered sound guide having an enlarged open end used to receive and optimize the transfer of sound from the air to the individual.
Additional developments in hearing aid technology have also led to relatively inexpensive disposable hearing aids powered by non-replaceable batteries. This type of hearing aid structure is designed to use power sparingly so that the included non-replaceable battery lasts for a reasonable length of time but for a much shorter duration than traditional hearing aids. Accordingly, disposable hearing aids are meant to overcome the task of battery replacement and other maintenance requirements such as adjustment, cleaning, programming, etc. Today a limited number of such disposable hearing aids are commercially available and are usable in different ways by the consumer.
Accordingly, there is a need in this industry for a hearing aid which is extremely inexpensive, functional to at least minimally increase the ability to hear ambient sounds and speech and which can be easily applied, removed, replaced, etc. when so desired. Such an improved, mechanical, and/or disposable hearing aid could be made available in standard or varied sizes, so as to be available to individuals of different ages/sizes, and also be structured to be applied in an operative position behind the ear of a wearer. Moreover, a preferred and proposed hearing aid of the type described could be extremely light weight and have an overall dimension and configuration which would allow a wearer or a user to substantially ignore its existence when conducting normal, everyday activities.
Therefore, in operation such a preferred and proposed mechanical hearing aid would facilitate reception of sound waves when disposed and maintained in an enhanced hearing orientation. Further, the overall structural and operational features of such a proposed mechanical hearing aid would provide a safe and relatively unobtrusive repositioning of the ear without discomfort or embarrassment of the user.